


Shippo's Breaking Seal

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Hyperinflation, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, cock growth, foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Shippo is tired of being the bunt of the joke around his fellow demons. It’s not his fault all fox demons must break their seal in order to achieve their greater powers and body. So he decides to break his seal using the demon power of those around him. Tier 3





	Shippo's Breaking Seal

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Shippo’s Breaking Seal

Shippo is tired of being the bunt of the joke around his fellow demons. It’s not his fault all fox demons must break their seal in order to achieve their greater powers and body. So he decides to break his seal using the demon power of those around him. Tier 3

-x-

It was another fun day for Shippo, Kouga had stopped by which meant a dick measuring contest between him and Inuyasha. Shippo was annoyed, he was older than Inuyasha and more skilled than Kouga. ‘Man I could put them both in their place, if I wasn’t sealed.’  

Fox demons were quite powerful creatures, born with natural seals on them. These seals could be broken with demon energy allowing a fox demon to obtain their true form. Normally the parent broke the first seal using their demon power, but Shippo’s father died before that could happen. So the last couple hundred years have been hell for the tiny fox demon.  

He was the butt of jokes with Kouga, who was also a full fledged demon, and Kouga was only slightly older than he. Then he was ordered around by Inuyasha, who used his size to overwhelm him despite Shippo’s magic power capable of bringing them both to their knees.  

Shippo could humiliate Inuyasha and Kouga proper, but without the body to seal the deal, it just brought their wrath down upon him later. They saw him as a child, and with his current appearance he couldn’t really blame them. He hasn’t aged in years, his demon blood keeping him young, but with even the first seal in place he’d be stuck like this forever.  

It wasn’t till he was snooping around in Kagome’s bag that he found a strange phallic device. It was clearly in the shape of a man’s penis, but it was quite large, and it reminded Shippo of something he’d seen before.  

‘That’s it! That’s what I need.’ He borrowed Kilala and headed back to his old stomping grounds. He found his old fox den, his father kept a secret stash of objects and he remembered one would be perfect for his situation. ‘I know it’s here somewhere?’  

His father was such a collector of fox demon treasures, he searched and searched until finally he found it, it was in a small box with a scroll on it. “The Divine Golden Rod of Kurama: A holy fox demon treasure said to be used to help fox demons break their seals.” he opened the box and found a small golden phallic object. Shippo read the instructions and smirked.  

He summoned his fox fire and infused it into the rod, to his amazement the 2 inch rod grew into a fine 14 incher. “Amazing! Oh this is gonna be good!” He finished the instructions and quickly went back to the village. Inuyasha was stuck in the village while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku traveled to a village for an exorcism.  

“Kaede where is Inuyasha and Kouga?” he asked.  

“The two were arguing about who was the better hunter, and ran off to hunt.”  

“Thanks.” It really didn’t matter who came back first, he set up the golden rod in their hut. He had a feeling it’d be Inuyasha, Kouga may have been a good hunter, but he wouldn’t settle for the smaller prey nearby he’d go further out and catch something big to really stick it to Inuyasha. Shippo snuck off and lied in wait.  

He didn’t have to wait long as Inuyasha returned with a bunch of rabbits. “Heh let’s see that mangy wolf top this.” Shippo rolled his eyes. He stashed his kill and planned to relax in the hut until Kouga came back. What he found inside the hut made him freeze.  

The large golden rod, gave off a tantalizing aura. The hanyo found himself drawn to it like a moth to the flame. “What on earth is this?” he reached out and touched it. ‘Gotcha!’ energy from the rod surged through Inuyasha’s body, even the rosary beads turned gold.

“Aaahhhh!” he shuddered, dropping to his knees and he starred at the rod. ‘This is so big!’ he gulped. His heart was beating so fast, his blood pumping and surging south to swell his own cock. Inuyasha was proud of his size a solid 12 inches, but this rod was bigger than him. His dick swelled and pushed at his fundoshi.  

It didn’t stop there, a growing heat formed in Inuyasha’s ass. The hanyo found himself caressing the golden rod, pumping it as if it were his own cock. Shippo groaned feeling his own manhood tingle from the touch. The rod was so big he needed both hands to properly stroke it. The more he stroked the more energy pulsed through him.   

“Ugh it’s so hot!” he whimpered he stopped touching the toy and began to strip. Just having any cloth on his heated body was driving him insane. He moaned heatedly as the shirt brushed over his perky nipples. His dick and balls were getting the worst of it, having his fundoshi cling to his crotch, his hard on rubbing against the confines seeking freedom.  

He leaked more pre, which only made the garment cling to him. He whimpered, he wanted to take his clothes off but he couldn’t stop touching the toy. Then it clicked he brought the toy to his mouth and began sucking on it. He moaned at the taste, once his tongue touched the rod he couldn’t stop licking it, but his hands were free.  

Inuyasha had never stripped so fast in his life pulling off each piece of fabric as if his life depended on it. His hard 12 incher sprang into the air and he moaned in delight. His nipples were hard, his body glistening with sweat, his crotch glistening in pre, and his hole was spasming like mad. He made quite the sight to see and Shippo was enjoying the show.

The hanyo continued licking the rod, like a dog after a bone, he made it shiny with his saliva. He greedily sucked on the rod moaning in delight. ‘It’s so big!’ the more he slurped on the rod, the more jealous his other hole became.  

He ignored his anal needs, instead choosing to hump against the floor as he worshiped the cock. ‘It’s so warm in my mouth!’ he drooled around the shaft. The rod had worked it’s magic on Inuyasha, every lick and suck to his shaft was felt double on him.    

His insides growing hotter, and hotter, soon a deep itch formed inside him and it would not be ignored. He stared at the rod. “This will scratch it, this will scratch it nice and deep.” he straddles the golden rod, his cock weeping a pool of pre cum beneath him.  

With his legs spread wide he sits on the toy, the golden head kissing his sweet spot. It’s magic spread through his ass, making his body quiver. ‘That’s it Inuyasha, take it deep inside you.’ Shippo thought with a smirk, his cock pulsing. Shippo stripped out of his clothes, he wouldn’t be needing these tiny things soon.  

Inuyasha sat down taking the rod deep into his ass, in that moment, as his ass swallowed up the golden cock he felt an orgasmic wave hit him. Just one small problem he didn’t cum. All the pleasure of an orgasm without the release. It knocked him for a loop as his cock twitched angrily.  

Little did Inuyasha know what was happening, the rod was draining his demonic energy, this orgasmic feeling was just the means. “Move, I just need to move!” he moans and starts riding the toy, it took him a few tries but slowly got a nice rhythm going.  

A warm feel spread through his ass, as his inner walls worked the toy back and forth. He tried playing with his cock, trying to achieve climax but to no avail. As Inuyasha achieved two more similar orgasms his balls swelled as he couldn’t release.  

“Faster!” he moans, giving up on his cock he braces himself riding faster, letting his pulsing cock and big balls bounce as he rode faster and faster. He pants and moans, another dry orgasm rushing through his veins. “Cum, cum, cum, cum need to cum!” he moans, tongue hanging from his mouth.  

The toy bulged his belly as he rode it harder, the heat of the rod scorching his insides. His demon blood pushed him harder trying to achieve orgasm, which allowed the rod to absorb more of his demon energy.  

Shippo felt his energy surge. ‘Yes, this is it.’ He felt the seal crack. Inuyasha’s demon energy tasted so sweet. ‘Go ahead and fuck yourself silly, I’ll be giving you the real thing soon enough.’  

Inuyasha was losing his mind, he forgot about Kouga and their silly dick measuring contest, he didn’t think that someone could walk in on him at any second, he didn’t think about how he’s never bottomed before yet his body accepted the toy so easily. No, now his brain was filled with cock, what he needed was a real cock to fill him like this. ‘Yes then I could cum, a cock a real big cock that’s what I need, that’s what I need!’  

He slipped in the puddle of his own cum, and landed on his ass hard, causing the toy to really bulge his belly. ‘Ohh I felt that!’ one last wave of orgasm washed through him, but his cock only twitched mocking him as he had yet another dry orgasm.  

A pulse of demonic energy was felt. “Yes!” Shippo moans as the seal shattered. His tiny form rippled as his demon power allowed him to finally age. His legs grew longer, and his torso rippled with young demon muscle. Shippo was finally allowed to pass through fox demon puberty, his cock growing larger and larger, and his balls that were once the size of acorns began to swell with years of unshed seed.  

He was now appearance wise older than Kagome, yet still not reaching Kouga’s age yet. His tiny tool had awakened it’s true nature reaching 14 inches. A second tail appeared behind him signaling his transformation’s completion. “Ahh,” he stretched.  

It was like waking up from a long nap, his body felt stiff but was slowly waking up. He marveled at himself for a moment, flexing his new physique. “It’s been a long time coming but I’m finally awake!” his body cracks a bit, adjusting to its long time sleeping muscle, his demon power settled in nicely.  

Shippo stepped out, and Inuyasha whimpered. “Aww did puppy have an accident?” he chuckles. “Seems you like that toy a lot.”   

“Shippo? You...” he trailed off. All rage leaving his mind as he spotted Shippo’s big cock. 2 inches bigger than his own, as big as the toy. His cock twitched in want.  

“That toy isn’t enough to satisfy you is it, you need a real cock from a real man.” his manhood swelled, getting harder and harder by the second. The smell made Inuyasha whimper and his hole clench around the hot rod. Shippo sits down, playfully stroking himself.  

As he does the toy in Inuyasha’s ass releases pulses of energy giving a jolt to the hanyo. “Ahh!” he stares at Shippo dreamily. “Yes, I need a real man’s cock. I need your cock Shippo!” he pants.  

He was too far gone to turn back now, his balls were so hot, his cock so hard it hurt, and his insides needed it. “Show me how much you want my dick, come suck it!” he wagged his cock and Inuyasha crawled for it.  

Inuyasha soon found himself face to face with Shippo’s crotch, the manly aroma was so strong he had another dry orgasm. Shippo felt it but he had achieved everything he could from Inuyasha’s energy, he would need stronger prey. ‘That comes later, for now!’ he slaps Inuyasha’s face with his cock.  

“All those times you called me a kid, it’s time you show me some respect, get licking!” he obeyed, lapping at the mighty length before him. There was so much to lick he didn’t even stop to breathe through his mouth, no instead he took in Shippo’s manly musk as he breathed through his nose. “Pretty big huh? Bet you’d love to suck it wouldn’t you?”  

As Inuyasha rose up higher on Shippo’s dick he rubbed his chest against the massive piece. “Yes, please let me suck it!” he moaned and started licking the tip, swirling his tongue around the head.  

“Go ahead and get sucking then.” Inuyasha opened his mouth and started taking the massive fox demon dick into it. The weight and warmth of a real cock made Inuyasha moan. The manly rod filled his mouth, his tongue lapping at the underside of it.  

He managed to get 7 inches down but the girth was intense. Just holding the cock in his mouth made him feel so heated, he could feel Shippo’s pre washing down his throat and filling his belly.

Try as he might he struggled to get past those 7 inches. Shippo put a hand on his head. “Here let me help you!” with one thrust he buries his full 14 incher into Inuyasha’s mouth, his heavy balls smacking Inuyasha’s chin. “Much better!” Shippo moaned.  

Inuyasha howled in pleasure, though it was muffled by the massive dick in his mouth and throat, but it did send wonderful vibrations through his shaft. His nose was buried in Shippo’s thick nest of pubes, the hair tickled his nose, overwhelming the sensitive smell with fox musk. His mouth and throat stuffed so full of cock, all he could do was cum.  

Inuyasha’s dick finally spilled his seed, shooting out like a river it pelted the floor. “Cumming from just this, don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you Inuyasha!” He starts to move, fucking the hanyo’s mouth, his balls smacking his chin again and again. While Inuyasha was in a daze, be it the act of dominance or the climax achievement Shippo didn’t know, but his body responded to Shippo’s actions. “I’m gonna use your mouth till I cum understand, enjoy it!”  

He did, Inuyasha’s hands began to move, playing with his cock with one hand, and fucking himself with the golden rod with the other. His throat spasmed around his cock, and his tongue continued to lap as the large rod moved in and out.  

“This is great, finally your big mouth is put to good use!” he moans. As Shippo fucked his face, it twisted into one of pleasure. He came again and Shippo laughed. “You really are a pup, not to worry your big daddy fox is here to take care of you but first you need to drink your milk if you wanna grow big and strong like me.”  

Shippo felt his balls heat up and he sped up his thrusts into Inuyasha’s mouth, now the hanyo was heatedly sucking on him. He howled as he came his hot seed flooding into Inuyasha’s mouth. His fresh fox spunk filled his belly, more and more until it started to expand.  

He pulled back till only the head was left and he filled the silver haired male’s mouth with jizz. His thick cum filled his mouth to the brim and pushed out his cheeks. The taste had him seeing stars and he came again. He managed to swallow his load but slipped off his cock.  

Shippo caught him, as the last of his orgasm hit he covered Inuyasha in spurts of his seed. “You drank your fill like a good pup, but now you need a bath. Milk bathes are good for hanyo puppies.” He covered Inuyasha from head to toe in his semen, giving his cock a few strokes to make sure he covered him well.  

Inuyasha moaned, and began bathing himself in the semen, running his hands over himself and smearing his cum all over. ‘I smell like Shippo, I smell like Shippo.’ he thinks happily. He smeared his semen over his pits completely surrendering his scent to the fox demon.  

‘I better hurry if I want to play with my puppy a bit more.’ He removed the toy and Inuyasha whined at the loss. “Don’t worry pup you about to get the real thing, this will serve our guest.” he channeled his power into the rod and watched as it grew larger.  

He left the rod outside and returned to his puppy who was rolling around in his semen. Inuyasha’s human side was totally embarrassed at his actions but his demon side was reveling in this level of domination. His hole was empty and left gaping.  

“You want cock?” he slapped his heavy rod over Inuyasha’s ass. The hanyo arched his back and moaned. “Yes!” Inuyasha’s demon blood fed on Shippo’s cum, accepting the fox demon as their master. He bucked back, getting on his hands on knees, rubbing his ass against Shippo’s big dick.  

“Here you go puppy!” He thrusts in, his cock wet with Inuyasha’s saliva and the boy’s hole stretched perfectly for his dick. Inuyasha came again as a real cock penetrated his ass, it felt so good, his hole tightened and his balls lurched spilling his seed over the ground. “You like my big dick puppy?”  

“Yes it feels so good.” he moans, drooling in delight.  

He grabs Inuyasha’s ear and rubs it, making him tremble. “This isn’t even my full size yet, I have more seals to break. In the meantime.” He didn’t have time to think about his master’s words as Shippo began to move.  

Shippo had full control of the pace as he pounded Inuyasha’s perfect ass. All Inuyasha could do was take it. The fox demon’s balls swung and smacked the hanyo’s sending a ripple of pleasure through his crotch making Inuyasha cum again. ‘Yes cum for me Inuyasha, spill what makes you a man and submit to your demon blood, submit to the pleasure only I can give you.’ Shippo’s pre poured into his ass, making Inuyasha happier and allowing faster thrusts.  

-x-

Kouga had finished his hunt, and felt the sudden burst of demon power and quickly raced back to the village. He left his kill as headed towards the house that Inuyasha currently resided. He froze as he spotted the golden rod. “What on earth, did Kagome bring me a gift?” he thinks and rushes over to it. “That woman she must have tried to make a mold of my cock but got it all wrong, I’m way bigger than this.” Kouga was wrong of course, the rod was actually bigger than it was before reaching 24 inches.  

He was the biggest in the wolf demon tribe, fully erect he was 22 inches. His arrogance was leaving him blind to the fact it was actually bigger than him. He should have just walked away, but the rod’s aura was calling to him. He walked around the rod. ‘It does seem pretty big but I’m definitely bigger.’  

Kouga had to be sure, so he touched it. A pulse raced through the wolf demon. His knees buckled and his dick swelled in his fundoshi, it tented his fur pelt and his tail started to wag. He removed the armor and bindings on his legs and dropped to his knees. ‘I gotta be bigger, I gotta be bigger!’ he thinks.  

For wolf demons they submit to the top dog, in their minds the man with the biggest dick got the most tail. Kouga had topped so much wolf ass he was overconfident. He found himself stroking the hard rod, feeling his own manhood tingle. His nipples were hard and perky, the wolf demon was getting hotter and hotter, he could barely contain his lust.

Shippo felt his cock twitch. ‘He’s mine!’ He’d already pumped his first load into Inuyasha, and the hanyo was kneeling in a massive puddle of cum. ‘This is gonna be good!’  his cock pulsed inside the half dog demon.  

Kouga was a pure demon, his demon blood pounded through his veins. He removed his furs and his dick ripped off his fundoshi right off his ass. He tossed it away, he brings the rod against his dick. It was so warm Kouga rocked against it.  

His pre spilled out and covered the huge rod. ‘It’s...bigger than me!’ as the thought crossed his mind his manhole twitched and his tail wagged. He straddled the toy humping it, even running his balls along the hot rod. “Mmm yeah, yes yes yes!” Kouga panted.  

He pinched his nipples trying to find climax, but to no avail. He played with his pecs, and tugged on his perky buds. The sensations made his dick twitch and his hole spasm. ‘I’ve never seen a cock so big, it’ll probably really feel good inside.’ his manhole spasmed and throbbed, heat spreading through his channel.  

‘I need...I need it inside...’ his prostate started to itch and Kouga shuddered. For a wolf demon having blue balls was torture. He tried to resist the urge to take the rod and fill himself, but the ache in his balls was driving him nuts.  

His tan skin glistened with sweat, he was panting and grunting, unable to cum no matter how many solo tricks he tried. His foreskin danced over the sensitive head, making an erotic noise at the speed he was going. His sudden increase in temperature had increased his own wolf musk which Kouga inhaled shamelessly. He groans heatedly but his cock still refused to cum.  

He nibbled on his lip as he humps against the toy, his hole throbbing. ‘Fuck it, not like anyone will see, it’s just to drain my balls some nothing wrong with that.’ he lays down on his back and uses his feet to line the golden rod up with his ass. It was a little hard to do but with Kouga’s big feet he was able to maneuver the rod.

Kouga managed to push the rod inside, and he howled in pleasure. His ass stretched wide around the golden phallus, he barely got it half way down before he felt the familiar orgasmic wave washing through him. His dick pulsed but he whined as he wasn’t allowed release.  

‘Only half huh? You really are a horny wolf, looks like I’ll have to help you.’ He snaps his fingers. The golden rod glows and suddenly buries itself in Kouga’s ass.  

“Oooohhhhh!” he howls, toes curling and back arching as his stomach bulges from the massive size. ‘I felt that!’ another orgasm wave rips through him. The rod resonates with Kouga’s energy giving off sensations one from Kagome’s time would describe as vibrations.  

Kouga spasms and moans as pleasure rips through his body. The anal pleasure stroking Kouga’s alpha mind and smoothing it out to be better suited for what was to come. Kouga panted like a wolf in heat, clawing at the earth beneath him. His pre flowed like a river all over his tan muscles.

As the orgasmic waves washed through Kouga, his demon aura was slurped away, and fed right into Shippo’s body. “Oohhh yes!” He could feel the seals breaking like paper. His own demonic power exploded in waves of heat, all the cum in the area bubbled and evaporated.

The energy surged through Shippo’s cock and Inuyasha howled. His bloated belly of semen tingled, and his cock pulsed. Shippo grabbed his hips roughly and dug his cock into his ass.  

Shippo began to transform, his two tails splitting into four, he grew taller, his muscles becoming more prominent and defined, his pecs became fuller and he was rocking a six pack, he had green markings on his hips, and one on each cheek, green stripes on his wrists. His hair grew a little longer, but that wasn’t the only thing getting longer.  

His cock began to expand, stretching Inuyasha’s anal passage to its limit, his eyes rolling up as the cock grew larger inside him. ‘Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!’ Inuyasha’s cock pulsed hotly, his balls lurched and he came again.  

Fourteen inches grew sinking deeper into Inuyasha’s wanting body, his dick bulging the dog hanyo’s belly more and more. It soon rested at 24 inches, making the hanyo cum again, his inner walls squeezing Shippo’s huge dick tighter.  

“Ohh yes!” Shippo moans as he cums, his larger balls pumping even more thick demon cum into Inuyasha’s belly. In mere seconds the hanyo looked 9 months pregnant, and he was still cumming.  

In order to survive the non stop flow of cum from the powerful demon behind him, his demon blood had to act. It absorbed Shippo’s semen and used it to dominate Inuyasha’s human blood. His body pulsed, demon blood replaced human and Inuyasha began to transform.  

His once 12 inch cock grew larger, reaching 19 inches in length and he gained only a slight boost in girth. Red stripes appeared on his hips, wrists, and ankles, but only one red stripe appeared on his cheek. His body became hardened with muscle, the human fat melting into solid demon muscle. The now full dog demon panted heatedly, the stretch in his belly gave him raw pleasure. The gushing of fox demon cum, made him tremble in delight, his demon body capable of absorbing the thick semen and fueled his lust.  

Inuyasha’s balls swelled and instead of spurts a steady stream of cum came from his aching cock. In seconds Inuyasha had flooded the room with his seed. “I think my wolf has waited long enough.” Shippo’s four tails grabbed Inuyasha by his arms and legs and lifted them off the ground, he could have held him with his tails easily, but instead he kept Inuyasha above ground using his massive dick. “To think you finally got your wish of becoming a full demon.” he pet his head. “Now you get to spend the rest of your demon life as my cock sleeve.”  

The dog demon simply panted, not unhappy in the slightest. Shippo chuckled and began to move, leaving the hut on a carpet of thick white cum, heading towards Kouga. The male was glistening in a mix of sweat and pre, the golden rod pulsing inside Kouga’s needy ass. His man hole throbbing around the golden phallus.    

“Enjoying yourself Kouga?” the wolf demon looked, to see the powerful fox demon, and a familiar looking dog demon. The scent was clear. ‘Inuyasha? Shippo?’ he thinks, eyes roaming the sexy bodies of the two approaching him. His eyes fell to the road of semen the dog nin was making, Shippo walking it without pause.  

Kouga moaned, toes curling as the rod pulsed harder, stimulating his insides. “It’s good, so good!” he moaned, a trickle of drool running down his face. His balls were itching like crazy, he smelled like need and musk. It had Shippo’s cock pulsing inside Inuyasha.

“I can give you something better.” He pulls out of Inuyasha’s hole, leaving him gaping and his channel filled to the brim with semen. Kouga watched as inch after glorious inch of big fox demon cock left Inuyasha’s ass.

‘It’s big!’ Kouga thought, his cock and manhole throbbing. ‘I want it...I want it inside...’ Shippo wagged his heavy cock.  

“You want this?” he pumped himself, partially marveling at his own manhood. The girth, the length, the weight, the heat, to say nothing of the manly aroma that increased with each stroke.  

Kouga nods. Shippo removes the golden rod from his ass, the wolf demon whining at the loss. “Empty no!” he groans, bucking off the ground. He’d never been empty before, he didn’t like it, full was better, full was amazing! Shippo settles between his legs and rubs the head of his penis against Kouga’s gaping opening.  

“Tell me how much you want my cock.” Kouga grits his teeth. He tries to push back against Shippo’s dick, but the fox demon’s hands hold him in place. “Ah ah ah, be a good boy and say how much you want my big fox dick inside you.”  

Kouga growled, but the noise turned into a whimper as his hole pulsed, closing slightly. “I want your dick!” he says.  

Shippo smirks. “How much, good boys get cock bad boys get tied to a tree with nothing but the rod inside.” Kouga whimpered again, his cock pulsed and his balls itched for release. “Good boys get to cum.” Kouga whimpered, chewing on his lip, the ache in his balls had been building for some time.

His hole was throbbing, the toy wasn’t enough he needed the real thing, and Shippo had just what he needed. “I need it, I need your big cock into my hungry hole. Make me yours, take me, claim me, I need you to!” he howls. Shippo pushes in and Kouga moans in delight, tossing his head back. Inch after glorious inch of real cock plundered his ass, the heat lapping at his insides making him shudder for more.  

Shippo wasn’t even 12 inches inside before Kouga was cumming. His big wolf dick erupting, and raining cum over the horny wolf. “Such a horny wolf, here’s a man’s cock!” not holding back he buried the rest of his length inside.  

Kouga howled, cumming again as his stomach bulged. ‘I felt that!’ he saw stars, as his abs bulged from the massive penis. He was full, full of real cock and it was glorious. His tan skin was painted white but his pent up seed.  

Using his tails, Inuyasha was placed over Kouga’s face, the gaping hole exposed so Kouga could see the demon’s well fucked insides. It made his own stuffed ass throb, hugging the massive dick.   

Shippo’s cum spilled from his hole, dripping onto Kouga’s face. The wolf demon gulped and soon opened wide, letting his tongue hang out to catch the falling semen. He took in Shippo’s cum, and like the greedy wolf pup he was he needed more.  

Grabbing Inuyasha’s hips he brought the dog demon down so he was sitting on his face. If you had told Kouga he’d be kissing Inuyasha’s ass he’d have killed you, but funny how fate works. His inner demon needed the thick fox man milk more than he needed water.  

As he chugged Shippo’s semen from the cup that was Inuyasha’s ass, he ground his ass onto Shippo’s crotch. His balls being tickled by Shippo’s thick nest of man hair. Shippo smirked and ground his hips, digging his dick deep into Kouga’s body. ‘Feel that wolf, this is my cock, feel it own you and love it!’ he rocked slightly, barely shifting a few inches, but Kouga shuddered in bliss toes curling.  

With a smirk, Shippo pulled out leaving only the tip inside, then he slammed back in, his heavy balls smacking his ass so hard it was like a spanking. Kouga howled into Inuyasha’s inner cavern.  

Shippo set a brutal pace pounding into Kouga’s no longer virgin ass. The friction had the wolf demon trembling, the heat making it feel like his insides were melting in the best ways. Shippo’s pre was milked by Kouga’s hugging walls, the essence wetting his hole like a bitch in heat.  

The slickness allowed Shippo to move even faster, pounding Kouga into the ground, as his moans were muffled by his long time rival’s ass. Inuyasha was still in a lust daze, riding the orgasm train. He simply panted as Kouga stuffed his tongue into his ass, lapping out more of the delicious cum.  

With every drop of fox demon seed Kouga’s alpha brain melted away. Pounded out of his head by Shippo’s big cock and heavy balls. He came, spilling what made him a man all over himself.  

Kouga found himself cumming again and again, from pure anal stimulus, the stretching of his stomach from Shippo’s large rod gave him the greatest pleasure. His cock bounced and bobbed from the powerful thrusts. As he drank Shippo’s cum his body craved it more, the pre soaking his inner walls was just the appetizer.  

Each orgasm had him tightening around Shippo’s thrusting dick. Another nail in Kouga’s coffin, despite how tight he got Shippo continued to pound away at his ass. ‘This is a real alpha cock.’ Shippo thought triumphantly as Kouga’s big dick sprayed his cum once more.

Shippo could feel his own orgasm building up, he looked and saw Inuyasha had snapped out of his daze and was currently showing off his new demon flexibility and was licking his 19 incher. His toes curled as he dragged his tongue over his length, swirling it at the tip.

That’s when he got a naughty idea. “Up Inuyasha,” the dog demon obeyed, rising off Kouga’s face moving onto his hands and knees. Once in his new position he returned to licking his big dick, lapping at his piss slit.  

Shippo rises, bending the wolf demon and forcing his big dick into his mouth. Kouga gasped in surprise, and soon found himself drinking his own cum. Shippo pounded into him faster and harder, his balls making Kouga’s ass turn a lovely shade of red.  

Kouga had no choice but to drink his own seed, the act cementing Shippo’s dominance over him. Just in time as the fox demon’s climax was about to hit. Shippo growled, gripping Kouga’s hips tight, as his cock swelled stretching Kouga’s hole wider.  

The flow of semen begins, flooding Kouga’s insides. The wolf demon groans around his cock, his stomach stretching from the overflow of demon cum. ‘Hot hot hot hot!’ his body absorbed the rich fox cum, replenishing his drained demon energy.  

His toes curl, as wave after wave of climax shoots through him, his once blue balls were nice and happy. Shippo sighs as his balls drain, Kouga took his cum well, he patted the swollen belly. He pulls Kouga’s cock out of his mouth and strokes it. “More...please more...please fuck me more Shippo-sama...” he pants.

“Don’t think I’m done with you Kouga-chan!” his tails grab Kouga’s arms and legs, and still buried deep inside him flip him over, twisting him around on his cock. Kouga howled in pleasure. Strong hands roamed over Kouga’s front, finding his chest he toys with the wolf demon’s perky nipples.  

His nips were so hot, the perfect balance of hard and soft, pliable capable of being stretched only to snap back. Kouga howled in delight. “Now you belong to me.”  

“Yes.” Kouga moans.  

“These nips belong to me.” he pinches the perky buds, making Kouga howl.  

“Yes,” he moans body shaking.  

“This strong body, that fought to claim rule of the wolf tribe belongs to me.” he runs his hand down, caressing his pecs and abs.  

“Yes,” he shivers, Shippo’s words were hot against his ear.

“This ass belongs to me!” he thrusts in and Kouga howls.  

“Fuck yes!”  

Shippo grabbed Kouga’s dick and gave it a squeeze. “This cock belongs to me!”  

“Yes Shippo-sama!” he howls. Shippo gives him a few quick strokes and Kouga cums hard, spraying his seed all over Inuyasha, the dog demon panted and shook his ass as the spurts rained down.  

“I’m gonna fuck you, but my puppy is getting lonely, so I’m gonna use this cock to fuck him.” he licks Kouga’s ear and the wolf demon shivered. “Yes!” he moans.  

Kouga’s dick is slapped against Inuyasha’s ass, and Shippo thrusts the wolf demon inside the dog. The two moaned, Inuyasha loving the feeling of cock in his ass, and Kouga feeling the tight heat.  

Since Inuyasha’s ass had taken Shippo’s dick, his inner walls were massaging the big wolf dick. Thus began a heavy rhythm is set, Shippo pulling Kouga out of his puppy, before pulling out of himself, only for him to thrust in and drive Kouga back into Inuyasha, the force making his massive 19 incher swing and slap his abs.  

Shippo was grinning from ear to ear, pounding the two demons into a lust frenzy. The sound of skin striking skin vibrated around them sounding like applause. Shippo’s heavy balls smacked Kouga’s taint, as Kouga’s smacked Inuyasha’s,  causing pleasurable ripples through the bottom’s crotches.  

“You two have always been competing with each other, when you both are the same, cock hungry canines who need a big dick to satisfy you!” the two moan at the words, not a denial in their heads.

Using his new power Shippo conjures two cock rings, these rings link Kouga’s and Inuyasha’s orgasms together. So as the anal stimulus pushes Kouga over the edge, Inuyasha cums at the same time.  

Shippo finally spills his seed, bringing the wolf demon to yet another orgasm, forcing another from Inuyasha. The fox demon growls as he empties his balls into the wolf prince. He rocks his hips as he pumps every drop inside, swelling Kouga’s belly more. “Ahh,” he sighs as his orgasm wains, and he pulls his spent cock free from Kouga’s ass.  

Kouga continues to drive into Inuyasha, but without the anal stimulus he couldn’t find his release. As for Inuyasha, Kouga’s dick was big but not his master’s cock so no matter how hard he thrust he couldn’t bring the dog demon to orgasm.  

The fox demon watches the show, listing to them grunt and pant as they sought to achieve climax. “Now this is nice.” he grins, but sees the golden rod and looks at his four tails. “I might as well break all my seals, but who’s strong enough?” as he thinks Inuyasha suddenly barks and the pieces fall into place. “That’s it!”  

-x-

Sesshoumaru had returned to ruling the western lands, though he was still missing an arm. The powerful demon was currently enjoying a bath, he starred down at his massive 30 inch cock. The massive behemoth had pleasure males and females alike and broken many a powerful demon in it’s time. While losing an arm came with problems, such as other demons trying to claim his lands for their own, he proved that despite the lack of arm he was still powerful enough and not to be trifled with. This however didn’t improve his mating life, despite his massive size the loss of his arm made him a joke among demons.  

Despite him being killing perfection, his body mouthwatering, his cock the stuff of wet dreams. His only hand rubs over his fine pectorals, his gorgeous 8 pack and treasure trail to his crotch. A soft groan escaping him. It was hard to believe the man who’d laid over a thousand demons was now stuck with only his hand as a lover.   

The proud dog demon couldn’t even satisfy his own needs with just one arm, needing two to properly play with his massive man meat. His balls had grown large lately due to their lack of release. He groaned softly, the warm waters lapping at his cock and balls. He was so sensitive just the warm waters were enough to spark his arousal. His dick entered a semi hard state, he caresses the length and girth of his manhood, drifting down to fondle his huge balls.  

Pleasure spread through his body, but his pride refused to fully rise. He was reminded of his youth when he spent his early nights grabbing his dick with both hands pumping his man meat till he came. His massive load shooting into the air and raining down on him. He missed those nights covered in cum bathed in moonlight. Teasing his cock or his ball wasn’t enough to satisfy his needs.  

Letting out a sigh of defeat he leaves the bath, the water cascading down his flawless body. He dawns a silk robe, his semi hard dick tenting his garb. Just in time as Jaken bursts in. “Jaken, what have I told you about disturbing my bathing time?”

“Forgive me my lord, but a gift has arrived for you.”  

“A gift?” he raised a brow.  

Said gift was brought to Sesshoumaru’s bed chambers. Sesshoumaru’s eyes land on the giant golden phallus reaching 34 inches in length. “I thought it may have been a joke from one of the other demon lords but the servants brought it here anyway.” (The rod hypnotized them and had them do it)  

“A joke huh?” Sesshoumaru couldn’t take his eyes off the large rod. Just starring at it had his balls getting hot, and his hole twitching. He licks his lips, his heart beat increasing. “I will handle this Jaken, leave me.”  

“Oh uh yes mi lord.” he quickly left, as soon as the door closed Sesshoumaru smirked. He drops the robe letting it fall gracefully and pool at his feet. He moans as his skin is caressed by the cool air, his nipples hardening in an instant.  

Being a noble demon, he heard tale of demons offering phallic objects as a gift and sign of manhood. He thought possibly the object was a tribute from an old lover or potential lover, had he taken a good look at it he’d have realized the rod was bigger than his natural cock. Like a moth to the flame he finds himself walking forward, he touches the golden rod, feeling it pulse.  

Energy washes through him, and he soon feels his arm grow back. The new arm was quite the surprise, it was tingly, but his arm was good as new. The pulse of energy also stirred his pent up loins. His 30 inch dick rose up so he was face to face with his cock head. He growled and grinned. “Hello my friend.” He kisses his cock head, making out with his piss slit.  

The kiss grows deeper, the long dog tongue wiggling into his pipe. “Mmhhmm,” he moans, and uses his new hand and arm to fondle his massive shaft. Pre starts to rise and Sesshoumaru drinks from his cock. Every drop he greedily laps up makes his insides tingle, but that didn’t stop Sesshoumaru, he pumps himself faster as he sucks on the tip to coax more of his essence.   

His pumps make his balls dance. “Mmm mmm mmm!” he mouths over his cock head. Carefully nibbling over the sensitive flesh, pre spills over his mouth and runs down his flawless body. Oh how long it had been since he bathed himself in his own alpha cum, the smell made lesser males cream themselves with a single whiff.  

He was so horny and excited he couldn’t hold back. Dropping to his knees his heavy cock stood out like the proud cannon it was. Sesshoumaru licks the pre off his lips as he pumps his shaft with both hands.  

Sesshoumaru was so spell bound and focused on his pent up need, he failed to notice the twitching of his own hole. A heat spreading through his channel, making his open up. He licks along his massive man meat, as much as he could reach.  

Every lick sent shivers along his mighty rod, pre starts to spill  out like a waterfall and pool across the floor. The rod starts to produce a welcoming heat, so Sesshoumaru rubs himself against it. “Ahhhh!” his original hand holds the rod close, as Sesshoumaru shamelessly began to hump against the warm phallus.  

His new hand however finds a new place to play, collecting his pre he reaches back, spreading the perfect buns of the dog demon and caresses his virgin pink hole. “Ohhh!” two fingers rub his aching his hole, before Sesshoumaru could question it his middle finger pushes inside and he howls in pleasure.  

Sparks erupt through his channel as his digit slips inside. His penis pulses more and pre spills out even more. His new hand didn’t seem to obey him, even as his inner demon roared that he was no beta.  

One finger became two and began scissoring his virgin hole. “Ooohhhh,” he rocks a little harder against the golden phallus. His inner beast gave one final attempt to snap Sesshoumaru out of it but he slipped in the sea of pre he had made and ended up falling over the golden rod. “Fuck!”  

His fingers brushed his prostate and Sesshoumaru saw stars and even his inner beast rolled over and accepted the pleasure. He stretched his hole wider, exposing his virgin insides. While he fingered his hole, he humped against the golden rod, in his new position he saw the rod was bigger than his own cock, and he started licking the tip.

Sesshoumaru had so much demon energy he didn’t even need the rod inside him to absorb it. His body shook in delight, as his energy was sucked away. A third finger was added and Sesshoumaru fingered himself hard and faster, curling and twisting in want.  

The anal stimulus had his mouth watering, but the friction inside had him craving more. It was to the point he didn’t know if he was humping against the rod, or bucking back onto his fingers.  

It seemed Sesshoumaru was an edge slut, as even as his orgasm was denied more and more the more excited he became. He had four fingers up his ass, trying desperately to scratch the itch that was forming deep into his body. He curled and twisted, the nails scratching at his soft insides. Spreading his fingers out he stretches his hole wide and feels another orgasm sensation ripple through him. “Aaaahhhhh!”  

‘Fox magic really is the best against strong demons.’ Shippo made his entrance as the need reached it’s climax. Nine tails flowing behind him, he was as tall as Sesshoumaru, and his body had become true killing perfection. He looked older than even Kouga. His demon aura dissolved the sea of pre that had flooded Sesshoumaru’s room. His dick had surpassed the lord of the western lands standing proudly at 34 inches, Shippo’s balls were huge from the massive surge of demon aura. “I knew you were the one to break my seals Sesshoumaru, I’m finally complete.”  

He wags his massive cock and Sesshoumaru follows it with his eyes. “Come have a taste, enjoy what you helped achieve.” Sesshoumaru licked his lips.  

Not since his father had he seen a bigger cock. ‘Yes that would scratch the itch.’ his virgin hole had been awakened, he removed his fingers and crawled for the fox demon. His massive length bouncing as he crawled like his beast form and buried his face in the crotch of the powerful demon.  

He took a big whiff and came! His eyes rolled up as his balls lurched. A solid stream of semen pelted his floor. “Awe good puppy, you know your master’s scent.” he chuckles, and rubs his massive dick against his face, even going as far as to rest his balls on his nose.  

Sesshoumaru laps at Shippo’s balls, finding the taste even better than the smell. He opens his mouth and sucks Shippo’s balls. “Good puppy.” he moans. Sesshoumaru continues stroking his still cumming cock. “But I got a better treat for you.”  

He pulls his balls free and slaps his face a bit with his dick. Sesshoumaru took the hint and started licking his way up Shippo’s shaft. Once at the tip he wrapped his lips around the massive shaft, he swallows the cock down, breathing through his nose as he went.  

The powerful demon musk only pushed Sesshoumaru further. His throat takes his big dick and he swallows. Shippo moans as Sesshoumaru’s mouth and throat massaged his cock. The fox demon was impressed as the powerful demon sucked him down to the root, burying his nose into his chestnut colored pubes.  

He moaned, sending powerful vibrations through his cock. He couldn’t help it, the taste, the smell, the fullness, the tickling his pubes did to his nose. It all mixed together to make a heavenly experience. Shippo agreed. “You are a much better cock sucker than your brother, you should be rewarded.” he stroked his long hair.  

His tails reached out and grabbed the golden rod, aiming it at Sesshoumaru’s wanting hole. In one solid movement Shippo thrust the rod up the demon lord’s ass, the golden rod making the breach 100% pleasurable. All Sesshoumaru could do was moan and cum.  

Shippo wiggled his toes in Sesshoumaru’s semen. With his new power he was able to freely control the golden rod, making it thrust in and out of his tight ass. His stomach bulged far from the size of the shaft, his 8 pack taking the massive phallus.  

His tails grabbed Sesshoumaru’s limbs and lifted them off the ground. He spit roasted the dog demon fucking his mouth as the golden rod plowed his ass. His heavy balls smacked Sesshoumaru’s chin with every thrust. The demon lord took it, all of it, even as he came again he retained his senses. He slurped and sucked Shippo’s massive dick, loving the moments Shippo’s cock head was in his mouth so he could lap at the large head.  

The fox demon had proved better than any lover Sesshoumaru had in the past. Showing off his stamina and power. Even the great demon’s pride could accept submitting to such a powerful fox demon. His extra tails tickled Sesshoumaru’s body, teasing his most sensitive areas.  

His furry appendages teased his exposed pits, teased his nips, and the ninth tail explored the rest of his body, even going as far as to slap Sesshoumaru’s ass. Sesshoumaru came again, and Shippo felt his own release building.  

He grabs the back of Sesshoumaru’s head and thrusts in one last time before cumming, filling the demon lord’s belly with semen. He pulls back leaving the tip inside to flood the dog demon’s mouth. Sesshoumaru gulped down the thick fox demon cum, huge mouth fulls only to have his mouth full a few seconds later.  

Not wanting him to drown he pulls out and proceeds to pelt the demon with his seed. ‘Man both Inu brothers look hot covered in cum.’ he pumps himself as he sprays the elder brother with his seed. Who says a wet dog demon can’t look sexy.  

Sesshoumaru hiccups. “I drank too much cum.” he hiccups again looking drunk, a blush spread over his handsome features. He licked his lips, in a pleasure daze.  

Shippo wasn’t done with the lord of the west, using his control to remove the golden rod, leaving Sesshoumaru’s hole gaping. Not for long as Shippo moved behind him, hot dogging his ass, the heat of his manhood lapping at his exposed entrance

“You want this cock Sesshoumaru?” the dog demon responded by bucking back, rubbing his ass against the massive rod. “Cute but I wanna hear you say it.” Smack!

Shippo’s hand smacked his left cheek. “Ahhh!” the dog demon moans, he bucks back even more hiking his ass up in submission. “Please...fuck me...” he pants, tongue hanging from his mouth.   

“As you wish my lord,” he chuckles, he grabs Sesshoumaru’s ass cheeks, groping them for a moment. ‘Perfect!’ he thinks before spreading them. He lines up his length, the fat head rubbing his open hole. ‘I’m about to claim Sesshoumaru’s virginity!’ he couldn’t help but feel a little giddy.  

Sesshoumaru pants pushing back needing to be filled. Shippo pushes in, claiming the male’s virgin hole for himself. He sinks deep into Sesshoumaru burying him down to the root. The male moans and cums again.  

After so many partners he’s made cum from sticking his big dick in, now he was on the receiving end, and he fucking loved it. Shippo growled over him, rocking his hips to make Sesshoumaru feel every inch. It sent shivers through his spine.  

“Please fuck me, pound my ass, move!” Sesshoumaru howls.  

“Of course my pet,” he doesn’t hold back, he can’t. His new body would take some getting used to but Sesshoumaru could take it. Every thrust shook the powerful demon to his core. The force made the demon’s big dick whip to and fro, slapping Sesshoumaru’s face, pecs and abs.  

Suspended by the fox demon tails, fucked by the massive fox dick. Using his hands Shippo played with the dog demon’s nipples every pinch hiking his pleasure up another level. The tails that were teasing his nipples moved to tickle Sesshoumaru’s feet.  

Sesshoumaru couldn’t take how creative the fox demon was, when he topped sure he teased a nip, pumped a cock, enjoyed a scent or two, but the tails were teasing him in places he didn’t realize would feel so good. His ass swallowed his cock perfectly, the friction coming and going was intense, making it feel like his insides were melting, molding to be the perfect vessel for his rod.  

When Shippo buried his cock balls deep he felt full, complete. His cock erupting and showing his joy. Sesshoumaru’s moans shook the western palace. Jaken heard and tried to burst in to “save” his lord, only to slip on the sea of cum sliding across the room and off the balcony to his death.  

The two didn’t even blink as the toad cried out in terror, to wrapped up in each other to stop. “Give us a kiss puppy.” he tilted Sesshoumaru’s head to the side and captured his lips. The dog demon kissed back, the kiss being quickly dominated by the talented fox demon mouth.  

Sesshoumaru’s cock was stuck in a permanently erect state, a steady stream of cum leaving him and his happy balls. To think for quite some time he couldn’t get fully hard and now his dick was.  

The two fucked for hours, Shippo finally finding his own release, he bit Sesshoumaru’s neck and pouring his demon energy into him. The dog demon moaned in delight, feeling a pleasure not felt before, the pleasure of submitting.  

His body, mind, and soul accepted the fox as his master, the final nail in his coffin was the fox demon’s cum. It flooded his body, his 8 pack melting away as the cum filled his stomach like a balloon.  

When the time Shippo was finished, the mighty Sesshoumaru looked 9 months pregnant. The fox wasn’t done with the demon lord, testing his new power and stamina, he had to get it under control.  

If any shred of Sesshoumaru’s dominance existed, it was fucked out over the next 7 days. Sesshoumaru’s bedroom was wrecked, the scent of cum would never be washed out, his bed couldn’t take Shippo’s powerful fucking. They went through 3 beds before Shippo learned to control his power.  

During the seven day bedding of Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha moved into the palace. Kouga learning he can’t cum without anal, and Inuyasha figuring out he can’t cum without Kouga the two switched places as they waited for their master to finish his training so they could be bred.  

Inuyasha fucked Kouga pounding his hot wolf ass like it was his job, the anal stimulus and Inuyasha’s big dick aiding in Kouga’s release which allowed Inuyasha to cum inside him.  

Shippo didn’t take the Western Lands from Sesshoumaru, he didn’t want them. He wanted to achieve his greatest self, and he had. He rather enjoyed his life and his power, playing with his pets as much as possible, and should a cocky demon show his face Shippo would put him in their place and add another pet to his collection.  

He mastered the duplication technique, splitting himself into three, each of the Shippo’s had 3 tails, and only lost an inch on their cocks. Not that his pets would complain at getting fucked by a 33 inch dick was still wonderful.  

The Golden Rod of Kurama was resealed and stored away. He’d pass it on to his children one day, or his successor. We find our champion lounging in bed, relaxing arms behind his bed, Sesshoumaru riding his dick, face buried in the exposed pit inhaling his manly scent. Kouga and Inuyasha were at his feet, sniffing and licking their master’s feet waiting for their turn, their holes gaping, cocks permanently erect feeding on their demon energy. ‘This is the life!’

End


End file.
